Can You Hear This Song?
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- Juvia's life as mute doesn't go as interesting as she has been dreaming of. How will Gray turn the tables around? Romance- Drama- School life
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is for BrigitteoO! She was having her birthday, you know! Love you, Onee-chan 3

''

**Can You Hear This Song?**

**1**

''

The girl has always been so silent. No wonder though, she's a mute since the day she was born. But she is happy despite the fact that she has no friend at all. Her parent took good care of her and she just wants to say a sound of appreciate for the two.

Luck is not her friend, she is unlucky for the mute, she is unlucky for being an anti-social human eventhough she wants to at least befriend someone, and just a year ago sharp, she lost her parent in a traffic accident. People say. 'It was an accident!' yet, she just knows that even the fate dislikes her.

And here she is, sitting at the bus stop, or a halte, waiting patiently for the big bus to come over and pick her up. She is occupied by her earphone, or headset, or earset, or (headphone, or headset, or whatever you please), she loves music. Music is her only friend that never complains about her weaknesses, always be there for her whenever she needs it.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asks suddenly. Yeah, music has taken away her concentrate apparently. As always. That maybe the main reason she is often seen planting her face to a wall of a pillar, she keeps bumping into them. Or like what happened just now, she doesn't feel people's presence around her.

She smiles a little nervously at the guy and waves her right hand to the questioned seat next to her, signaling to just feel free to sit. The guy appreciates it and smiles too, quickly placing his own earphone into his ears while looking to the left to see if the bus has arrived or not. The girl sees from the raven haired man opens his bag and pulls out some money. She sighs and pretending to not care about him or anything. All she wants is just to the damn bus to run quicker.

"Excuse me," the previous guy says again, obviously talking to her. The girl wants it or not, has to look his way. "What time is it?" She doesn't notice when the stranger unintentionally read her nametag.

_Juvia Lockser._

Juvia looks at her wrist watch, it is still morning by the way. The girl then uses hand-language to tell him it's 07:02 am. But he doesn't understand it. "Sorry?"

She uses her hands again to speak to him, but his frown just goes deeper. Juvia sighs, giving up, then takes out her small note book with an also small pen at always hanging on her neck. She writes 07:02, frowns a bit, crosses the '07:02' and puts '07:03' instead. She shows it to the stranger.

"Oh, okay, thanks," he smiled and sees the blue haired girl takes out her earphone and writes 'You're welcome' at the tiny book and shows it to him again. A comfortable silence lingers in the air.

"What school are you attending to?"

The blunette then says 'Harmony Senior High School', on her book of course, already feeling the sense called comfort around him. People rarely talk to her, you know. They feel like talking to a mute like her is such a pain in the ass. It takes longer time. And not to mention she is also feeling uncomfortable as well, she isn't used to people talking to her.

As if on cue like in the books, the already-waited-for-much-too-long bus comes over. She gets up and bows timidly –to informs she'd take her leaving- at him which the guy just grinned at, making her confused. When she is about to step into the bus, she hears his voice calling out to her one more time, "See you, Juvia."

She halts instantly, _when did I tell him my name?_

Life is weird sometimes, so she just goes with it.

''

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZUS! XD I won't forget you forever!

Thank you for visiting!

And, may you be a warm guest and drop a review? Whatever is okay as long as you review, you know that the lack of support could sadly make the author disappointed. Like you mind, ne? hahahaha :D

Because I'm still in the edge of continuing this or not XD

03/29/2014 ~NollyLvn


	2. Chapter 2

Hush, spiders, hush! Oh, how long have I been storing this fiction? I'm learning how to write again :)

''

**Can You Hear This Song?**

**2**

''

Juvia has to say, it was quite a pleasant thing for someone to call her name. How long has it been since the last time she heard her own name being said by someone? Probably more than the last six months. Although to make it fair, she rarely tells people her name. Juvia sighs calmly. She kind of wants to meet that guy again.

"Yo."

She never knows that daydreaming becomes a habit for her… She sighs for the second time. The song she's listening through her headset manages to slow her heartbeat for a while.

"It's okay if I sit here, right?"

Eh?

The blue haired girl turns her head to the left, to have the guy-who-just-knows-her-name guy scratching his head, waiting for her answer. He suddenly remembers she can't talk, and laughs a little –doesn't he know it can hurt someone's feelings? "Sorry, I forgot you're mute."

Wow, thanks. That makes everything easier.

"You don't bring your little book with you?" He asks after seeing nothing dangling around her neck, last time he saw was a small blue notebook there. Now just nothing, he can't help but question. "How do you talk with people, then?"

This person talks a lot, huh. Juvia snorts audibly and starts to type on her phone. What's the more beneficial use of this thing, anyway? She finishes typing 'I don't talk, I write' and is about to show the screen to him, before retracting her hands in wary. Isn't he suspicious? What if he takes her phone and runs with it? She'd be doomed.

Juvia shows the screen to him anyways. 'You're suspicious.'

The raven haired guy –oh, _those _locks- chuckles and ruffles his hair –THOSE LOCKS- with his left hand. He takes out his own phone and type there, 'Really?'

The Lockser girl frowns. What's wrong with him? 'Yes.'

'I see. What should I do to make myself less suspicious then?'

Juvia gives time for herself to think about that. He's just coming off suspicious to her; is there any way to make it less obvious? She can't think of any…

"Oh, here comes your bus." The guy announces, eyeing the coming bus that is gradually stopping. She quickly presses 'back' on hurried repeat. She wants to say 'bye', to end whatever discussion they are having. She really types a 'bye' the note application in her phone, but deciding it isn't the right time. She won't wager her only opportunity to not come late to school this morning only to say goodbye for some random guy she doesn't even know his name.

However, the male calls her who is already on the stairs of the bus and shows her his screen for the last time this day. It reads: 'BYE!'

Juvia smiles.

Bye.

''

It's raining. Juvia loves drenching in the rain but a rainstorm in the morning is a no no. It makes the air undeniably cold. More so she has to use the raincoat if she doesn't want her uniform to reach its see-through form. And wearing a raincoat is one of the things Juvia never gets familiar with. It's damp. It's annoying.

She forgot to charge her phone last night, what a bad way to start the day.

"Morn'."

But that voice, is one of the few things she's glad to get familiar with.

Juvia looks to her left and is expectantly shocked to see the only guy she converses with drenched to the bones. The girl inwardly pities him.

"It's freezing cold, God!" He trembles with his lips that are going blue. The blue haired girl likes the color blue on every single thing she can see, but being on someone's lips? That's not as pretty as she thought. "You've been so quiet, whassap?"

Yes, Mister, maybe being a mute has something to do with it.

"No, I don't mean that." He interrupts her train of thoughts, as if reading them is as easy as flipping hands. "Where's your notebook? It's been days since the last time I saw it." He puts his wet ass on the steely bench. Juvia can only imagine how uncomfortable it must be for him. The girl inwardly pities him for the second time.

It was the only time you've seen it; it was two days ago. It's none of your business, too, if I'm not mistaken.

"Your phone?"

Juvia exhales audibly from her nose in order to tell him that she left her phone at home. What use would it be to bring a dead phone anyway?

"You look so drowned in that coat…" He admits, eyeing her oversized yellow raincoat. It really eats her; she looks short in it, since she can't even feel her neck or ankles. Ugh, how she _despises _raincoats, especially the oversized ones. "You're so short!"

Ah, there he said it! _Ughhhhh_.

"Careful not to let your hair wet though."

For the first time that morning, Juvia looks at him straight in the eye. She might have seen him surprised or could just be her imagination. She uses sign-language to send him a word: _why?_

The midnight-blue eyed guy watches her did it in silence, then makes it unproblematic for her, "Is that supposed to be a 'why'? If yes, then because your hair reminds me of the background of Microsoft Word 2007. It is just the right shade of blue."

From that, she can do the math and conclude that this person is a freak.

"Or if that was supposed to be a serious 'why', then maybe because your hair already looks wet enough. If you dampen it again, it'd be double wet."

From that, she can do the calculus and summarize that this person is an even greater freak than she thought he was a minute ago.

"Why won't you talk? Do I still look suspicious?"

Yes, you very much do, pervert.

It's a good thing my bus comes saving me like the superbus it is. If only it had come sooner, then she wouldn't have spend the last few minutes trying to find a better word to describe the freak –who is, without a reason, smiling at her- sitting on the far end of the bench.

Juvia can hear him sighing, "Goodbye for the day?" He asks with a disappointed look on his face. She wonders why.

Goodbye for the day.

''

Juvia hopes she won't see that distrustful pervert today. It's such a perfect morning with birds singing and little dews tingling on the ends of leaves. She's in a very good mood; she's done her assignments last night, her phone is fully charged, she wears the newly washed shoes today. The day can't be any better!

"Oh, what's with our pouty-faced princess today?" A voice coos from afar. It must be that guy. Besides, she doesn't always pout! The blue haired girl shoots narrowed eyes at him, saying by telepathic line that 'if you're just trying to worsen the mood; don't'. He seems to get the general idea and laughs again –that laugh- then grins, "It's rare to see you smile, that's all; you usually just scoff and snarl at me."

That sounds sad and true, but he shall not forget the time she smiled at him on the bus' stairs.

"Oh, you brought your book." He mutters as Juvia takes out her notebook and reads what the girl has to say. "Yeah, but the rest of the time, I think you think of my existence as a nuisance."

Juvia writes: 'Can't argue with that.' She laughs heartily when she sees the guy sinks himself on the bench leaning backwards, she is half afraid that his back will break, because it is so oblique. 'Your back is going to break.' Him wearing a red scarf is not helping at all.

"Pfft, thanks for the warning." He says rather coldly –she knows he is just being childish.

'That's very immature.'

"What is?"

'Being mad is.'

She sees her bus coming to a stop.

"I'm not mad."

There, see that? He's being juvenile. The blue haired girl weighs down whether it is useful to have a never-ending idiotic conversation like this or not. She comes to a decision that is not useful at all, and abscond the tête-à-tête without warning. Her bus is there, anyway.

When the guy sees her leaving, he becomes frantic and bellows in his rusty voice. "I'm not mad!"

He heard like a sick crow.

''

'Were you not feeling well yesterday?' Juvia asked as soon as the guy sits.

"Kind of."

'Hmm.'

And that morning, they just sit there without saying a word to each other until Juvia's bus came.

''

Ahahahaha, sup?

Thanks to the awesome reviewers: , **BrigitteoO **(Zus, how are you?), **Children of Light**, **mgaa**, **Guest**, **Darkangelily**, **Guest**, and **inukekarynatsusu** (you have a funny username I had to check repeatedly if I didn't mistyped your name XD). Thank you very much for reviewing, I know it's too late now, who am I kidding? But I'm coming back, now. So, here I am :D

So, kind readers, any thought?

03/21/2016 ~NollyLvn


End file.
